Secreto
by Anais99
Summary: En el Big 3 también habían secretos, uno en especial.


**Declaimer: Boku no Hero no es de mi propiedad si no de Kohei Horikoshi, la historia la hago con fines lúdicos para disfrute de los fans. **

**Es un one-shot que espero les guste. **

Secreto.

El Big 3 se caracterizaba no solo por las grandes fortalezas y habilidades de sus integrantes, sino además por la enorme amistad que los mismos poseían.

La mayoría de personas que los conocían se admiraban siempre por la cercanía entre esos tres, ya que, cuando luchaban juntos estaban tan coordinados que parecían un solo héroe, uno muy fuerte valga decir.

Pero había algo en la relación de los tres que había sido ocultado de todos los que rodeaban al trío de jóvenes, incluso estaba oculto de uno de sus miembros, pero que involucraba a dos de los restantes. Y dicho secreto era, el error que cometieron Amajiki Tamaki y Hadou Nejire en un aburrido día lluvioso.

Mientras el peliazul se encontraba caminado hacia su casa la lluvia, propia de la época, lo hizo sentir una nostalgia que, gracias a su semblante tímido, no era muy notorio para alguna cualquier otra persona, pero no para Mirio.

_-¡Hey, Tamaki!- _el rubio lo llamó con su usual tono alegre mientras frente él, el chico y la pelilavanda se detenían para mirarlo curioso- _¿Te pasa algo? Estas más callado de lo usual. _

Ante el cuestionamiento realizado por su gran amigo de la infancia los colores no tardaron en aparecer en su rostro mientras sentía como su garganta se secaba rápidamente. ¿Cómo decirle aquello a Mirio estando la fémina integrante de su grupo ahí? Revelar aquél secreto frente a ella sería ganarse su molestia o incluso algo mucho peor, que su pétrea amistad se viera amenazada.

_-N-No es nada…- _contestó el moreno dirigiendo su mirada al suelo que, en apariencia, era por mucho lo más interesante que había en esos momentos.

_-Ey, Togata, creo que Amajiki está cansado por la lluvia- _la chica con su usual energía de siempre se acercó rápidamente al peliazul invadiendo de pronto su espacio personal- _¿ves? Su rostro ya está rojo por lo mojados que estamos. _

Una excusa. Hadou creó fácilmente una excusa pues estaba seguro que ella logró leer en su rostro la razón de su seriedad y era lógico, ella también fue partícipe de aquel evento.

_-¡Bien! Entonces será mejor que nos demos prisa en llegar a tu casa Tamaki, así estarás mejor y terminaremos nuestro proyecto cuánto antes. _

Dicho esto, el rubio emprendió la caminata y los otros dos lo siguieron con su inusual forma de caminar en fila india.

Mientras continuaban su camino, miraba ahora la espalda de su compañera de equipo, ese largo cabello lavanda caía ahora como cascada producto de la gravedad y de la intensa lluvia que los seguía empapando a cada minuto. Pensó que esa visión de su cabello era muy similar a la anterior solamente que esa vez, ella se había empapado de la mezcla del sudor de ambos y no del agua que caía con intensidad de las nubes.

Se dio cuenta de algo más: Hadou Nejire superaba con gran rapidez a diferencia de un bobo débil como él.

Ese día, la lluvia era incluso más fuerte que ahora, pero según palabras de Mirio, eso no sería nunca una excusa y mucho menos un impedimento para que los tres cumplieran con su deber. Lo que, si lo fue, resultó ser la llamada de la fémina diciendo que no podría ir pues ese día en especial se sentía mal. Cuando el rubio preguntó la razón esta solo contestó un "_cosas de mujeres"_ y se despidió con un tono más apagado de lo usual.

Hasta ahí todo estaba relativamente bien, ambos se preocuparon por el estado de salud de su amiga, pero se concentraron en finalizar su trabajo incluyendo la parte que a la chica le correspondía- sin importar lo que pasara ellos confiaban plenamente el uno en el otro y se apoyarían mutuamente hasta el final- y cuando estuvo completado, Mirio le pidió ir a corroborar el estado de Nejire pues él no podría ya que debía cumplir con una misión por la noche.

¿Qué le pasaba a Mirio por la cabeza al mandarlo a él a visitar solo a una chica? Aunque se tratara de su compañera el hecho generador era el mismo y él jamás en la vida visitó a una chica enferma. ¡Era…era antinatural para él!

Cuando finalmente llegó, estaba empapado de pies a cabeza así que tocó el timbre de la vivienda de manera repetida ya que la primera vez que lo hizo nadie salió a recibirlo, así que decidió insistir pues sabía que su amiga en definitiva estaba en casa. Luego de unos segundos que le parecieron eternos la puerta de madera se abrió dejando ver a una sorprendida Nejire que al verlo le dirigió una mirada risueña.

_-Amajiki, ¿qué haces ahí? Pareces un pollo mojado. Pasa- _dijo la chica mientras buscaba una toalla para que el chico se secara.

_-M-Mirio me pidió que te visitara- _nuevamente sentía el calor en su rostro.

Nunca había visto a su compañera de equipo así. Llevaba su largo cabello atado en una coleta alta mientras vestía un pijama rosa bastante femenino y sus mejillas se notaban visiblemente coloreadas. ¿Nejire tenía fiebre? Él no lo sabía, podría haber pasado por una farmacia y buscar algo de medicamento.

_-Vaya, vaya…Togata siempre tan preocupado- _contestó la chica con una sonrisa semi cantarina.

_-¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que vaya por medicina?_

_-¡Claro que no! No es para nada necesario. _

Claro que no lo era. Lo que necesitaba para calmar su malestar actual era un buen descanso y un masaje…o quizá una bolsa con agua tibia. Si, su enfermedad era nada más y nada menos que la proximidad de su período menstrual, exactamente a dos días de que la sangre bajara de su vientre.

¿Cómo le explicaría eso a Amajiki? Estaba 100% segura de que al muchacho le daría un colapso ahí mismo. Aunque…pensándolo bien, eso sería súper divertido.

_-¿Sabes que tengo?- _preguntó con una enorme sonrisa ansiosa por ver el resultado de su pequeña broma.

_-N-No…-_ahí estaba nuevamente ella irrumpiendo en su preciado espacio personal con su cercanía invasora.

_-B-Bueno…mi período menstrual está por llegar- _confesó la portadora de las ondas sonrojada, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, para ella también era un dato un poco vergonzoso.

Amajiki Tamaki lucía rojo como una cereza luego de procesar las palabras de su compañera.

_-Jaja…lo siento, fui muy directa, ¡pero tu cara luce muy chistosa! _

_-¿E-Eso…significa que estás mal?_

_-¿Uh? Bueno…podría decirse que si- _respondió pensativa- _mis padres no están y bueno, al estar mi período cerca me siento algo irritada y molesta, ya tomé un analgésico, pero no sirvió de mucho. Pero…ya que estás aquí…¿qué tal si hacemos una pijamada y me cuidas?-_ nunca dejaría su lado infantil y chineado.

¡¿Ehhhh?!

No le dio ninguna oportunidad para responder, simplemente lo tomó de su mano y lo guio aun mojado hasta su habitación. Era absolutamente femenina. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un blanco pulcro y algunas marcas al rodapié en color verde. La cama era amplia con una especie de camarote en la parte de arriba que, en lugar de colchón tenía una gran cantidad de peluches de diversas formas y colores.

_-¿Podrías ponerme esto? Es una bolsa con agua tibia, aliviará mis dolores. _

No pudo negarse ante los ojos suplicantes de su compañera así que sin más remedio la vio acomodarse en su cama y él simplemente colocó la bolsa en su vientre. La cara de alivio de ella fue instantánea. Era el cielo…

_-H-Hadou…si estás bien yo…debo irme. _

No podría aguantar más ahí con su compañera en ese estado y haciendo gestos que sonrojarían a cualquiera.

_-¡Eeeehh! ¡Pero si acabas de llegar, qué cruel eres Amajiki!- _reclamó Nejire con un puchero. Realmente la irritación producto del dolor la hacían bastante volátil y cualquier cosa, por mínima que fuera la hacía molestar- _Te dije que hiciéramos una pijamada para que me cuidaras. _

_-H-Hadou yo…yo estoy mojado, debo cambiarme pronto o enfermaré. _

_-Mmm, si el problema es la ropa ¡te ayudo a cambiarte!_

Acto seguido la fémina se abalanzó sobre el chico haciendo que este tropezara y cayera también a su cama humedeciéndola con los restos de lluvia que su cuerpo portaba. La inocencia y curiosidad de Nejire eran olímpicamente grandes. Estaba seguro que ella hacía las cosas sin segundas u ocultas intenciones, pero era por esa misma razón que él siempre trató de limitar su efusiva actitud pues en ocasiones, Nejire era tan invasiva, tan inocente, tan curiosa, que no se percataba de lo que sus acciones podían llegar a causar.

Y el mejor ejemplo era él, que se encontraba teniendo un shock nervioso al sentir a su compañera encima quitándole cuanta prenda estaba a su alcance. Para cuando él logró detenerla estaba solo con sus pantalones puestos y respirando con dificultad.

_-¡N-No hagas esas cosas! E-Eso no está bien Hadou…_

Nejire lo miraba curiosa al principio, más cuando detalló que su compañero esta sobre ella, son camisa gracias a ella, posicionado sobre ella, no tardó en tomar uno de sus peludos almohadones y cubrirse el rostro.

_-Lo siento Amajiki. -_se disculpó.

El peli azul solo atinó a darle una sonrisa comprensiva y seguidamente buscó su camisa para vestirse e irse lo más pronto posible.

Realmente si les preguntaran a ambos cómo inició aquello achacarían la culpa al otro, porque para Tamaki, Nejire fue quien lo abrazó por su espalda aún desnuda, presionando su generoso pecho contra él. Pero para Nejire, fue Tamaki quien la incitó a actuar de esa manera, con su gentileza, con su sonrisa apacible y tierna.

Porque sí, aunque no pareciera debido a su personalidad, ella encontraba la actitud de Tamaki extraña, pero no por eso menos adorable o encantadora.

La tensión estaba ahí porque ninguno sabía si aquello fue correcto. Se besaron, una vez, y otra y otra…Y Nejire estaba confundida porque su dolor estaba ahí compitiendo con un cosquilleo delicioso en su vientre, y Tamaki, temblaba por lo bizarro de la situación, pero tembló más por el gusto que sentía.

Se separaron sin decir una palabra. Aquello había sido bueno, pero incómodo. Creo que la idea de retirarse era lo mejor, lo mejor hasta que…

_-A-Amajiki…oye Amajiki, ¿podemos repetirlo muchas veces? Por alguna extraña razón, esto calmó el dolor de mi vientre._

El nuevo beso trajo consigo muchas otras cosas más, como, por ejemplo, un gemido de él al ser tocado por ella, las ganas de él de escuchar a Nejire emitir un sonido igual.

La blusa de ella desabrochada, las manos de él masajeando sus senos mientras besaba su espalda, enredados en el sedoso cabello de ella que ahora se humedecía gracias al calor que emanaba de ambos.

Al final del día ellos habían tenido relaciones en la dulce e inmaculada habitación de ella, sin que sus padres estuvieran, pero con el riesgo de que llegaran. Sentía que había profanado a su amiga, su amistad, su casa, su cuerpo, todo.

Y ahora se encontraban abrazados sin hablarse, él había depositado un suave beso en la frente de ella mientras caían presa del sueño y a la mañana siguiente, ambos acordaron por el bien del Big 3, por el bien de su amistad, no decir ni una sola palabra de aquello ni siquiera a Mirio.

Aquello sería el único recuerdo que él le guardaría a su mejor amigo.

Luego de aquel acuerdo tácito pasaron varios meses hasta el día actual, en que llegaron a su casa a realizar el dichoso trabajo, Mirio tenía un cambio de ropa en su habitación que había olvidado una vez, en cambio a Nejire debió prestarle una camisa suya y vaya que eso le traía muchísimos recuerdos.

Entró al baño para colocar el cambio y la encontró nuevamente desnuda, cubriéndose apenas con la toalla que anteriormente le prestó y fue en ese momento que su mente le empezó a jugar una mala pasada.

¿Acaso…aquello no habría significado nada para Hadou? ¿Será que solo él piensa aún en ese día lluvioso? ¿Fue para el hada del Big 3 simplemente una noche insignificante? ¿Nejire haría esas cosas con alguien más?

Ante la oleada de negatividad prefirió salir del baño lo más rápido que pudo dejando a la chica con la palabra en la boca. ¿Cuándo será el día en que pudieran conversar sobre aquello? ¿Cuándo podría ella expresarle sus sentimientos? ¿Cuándo podrían decirle aquél secreto a su amigo?

Pero vamos, que al final era más un medio secreto. Por que sí, Mirio sabía que entre Amajiki Tamaki y Hadou Nejire había sucedido algo. Se habían tardado, fue lo que pensó el rubio, pues de los tres ellos eran quienes compartían miradas de adoración, como la que el peli azul le dedicó en aquél concurso de belleza y la que a su vez ella le devolvió, o el sonrojo que ambos mostraban al día siguiente de él pedirle a su amigo que visitara a su compañera para verificar su estado.

Si sus amigos no se lo contaban estaba bien por él, en el fondo estaba feliz por ellos, solo esperaba que no tardaran en expresar sus sentimientos pues en su profesión lo único seguro para los héroes era salir, pero no necesariamente volver y cada segundo al lado de la persona amada era el tesoro más preciado.

En el Big 3 había otro secreto…Togata Mirio sabía que Amajiki Tamaki y Hadou Nejire se querían y, aunque jamás lo diría, lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para proteger los sentimientos de sus dos mejores amigos y de las dos personas que más apreciaba en el mundo.

**Un fic cortito que espero les guste porque me salió super espontáneo y solo di rienda suelta a mis pensamientos. Esta pareja me gusta bastante y debo decir que la relación entre el Big 3 es super linda también. **

**Besos y abrazos. **

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
